Pins for hats are known. Clips to hold eyeglasses are known.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,422,686 discloses an eyeglass assembly for visored headgear that includes an adjustable clip for attaching the eyeglasses to the visor. The distance between the clips is adjustable, enabling the user to vary the distance between the eyeglasses and the user's eyes. The attachment of the eyeglasses to the visor is relatively insecure. Also, the lens is fixed to posts on a hinge and is therefore not easily replaced. However, this holder is not used to promote a business.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,102 describes a base having a pair of C-shaped clips attached to VELCRO™ tape to the underside of the bill of a cap. A pair of ordinary sunglasses has cylindrical members that snap into the C-shaped clips to support rotatably the sunglasses. A need exists to use a clip holder as an advertising device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,125 describes a holder with a relatively long band having a pair of flat hooks that clip onto the bill of a cap. The center of the band has a bar that supports a C-shaped clip providing a hinge for a set of rotatable eyeglasses. The band is not used for advertising or imprinting in a removable way to advertise a business.
Thus, a need exists for a method for advertising on apparatus for hands-free holding of an article, such as a pencil, or other device that can be easily attached to and be retained on a baseball style cap, having a bill. A need has existed for a device to have an interchangeable feature so that various logos and businesses can be advertised on the device.